tttefandomcom-20200213-history
It's Good to be Gordon
It's Good to be Gordon is the ninth episode of the tenth season. Plot The Fat Controller tells Gordon that if he is on time with the express and back he will have set a new record. Gordon is happy, but when he takes on Henry's special coal by mistake he leaves with it thinking it would help him with his record. Henry has to use regular coal, and his firebox does not cope. Gordon soon finds out from Thomas and after seeing Henry looking sick he feels so guilty he stops metres outside Knapford and goes back to tell Henry about what he did. Henry forgives him and the two big engines swap tenders under Gordon's suggestion. Gordon is late, but cheers up when Thomas reminds him that he is still the current record-holder. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * Knapford * The Coaling Plant * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * McColl Farm * Maron Trivia * In Japan this episode is called "It was Good As Gordon". The Hungarian title is "The Swapped Tender". * This is the last episode where a driver has a speaking role until Day of the Diesels. Goofs * It was said that Henry needs special coal, but that problem was overcome in The Flying Kipper. And even if Henry did need special coal, it would be so he could make enough steam. Normal coal was never known to clog his firebox. * It was said the coal did not agree with Henry's engine, but this makes no sense as Henry is the engine. * Gordon was upset before the Coaling Plant Manager tells him that he gave him Henry's special coal. * Henry collected his coal and his train after Gordon, so how did he get ahead of Gordon? * Gordon's driver should have stopped him from taking Henry's coal. * Gordon and Henry would have required some assistance to swap their tenders. Swapping tenders requires disconnecting the water pipes and vacuum brake pipes between the cab and the tender. Then, another engine would swap the tenders over. Somehow, Gordon and Henry swap their tenders without assistance from another engine. * The narrator says that Gordon has a separate tender for his coal. Tenders carry coal and water. * Gordon pushes the express backwards from Knapford, which is very dangerous. Gordon should have had another engine to pull backwards from the rear of the Express. * Why was the special coal and regular coal in the same chute? * Since Gordon is a guaranteed connection, he should not have stopped. * Gordon's eyes are wonky in some scenes. * Why did the Fat Controller put Gordon on such a tight schedule? In order for him to run on time, he would have to break his old record, but why was the Fat Controller so determined to have Gordon break his own record? And how could he have known that Gordon could have a shot a breaking the old record, let alone a promise of doing so? Gallery File:It'sGoodtobeGordontitlecard.png|Title card File:It'sGoodtobeGordon.jpg File:It'sGoodtobeGordon2.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon3.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon4.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon5.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon6.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon7.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon8.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon9.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon10.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon11.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon12.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon13.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon14.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon15.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon16.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon17.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon18.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon19.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon21.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon22.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon23.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon24.png|Knapford File:It'sGoodtobeGordon25.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon26.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon27.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon28.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon29.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon30.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon31.png|Henry, Gordon, and Thomas File:It'sGoodtobeGordon32.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon33.png Episode File:It's Good to Be Gordon - British Narration|UK narration File:Its Good to be Gordon - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes